According to Maya
by MidnightxMusic
Summary: She just assumed it wasn't a disaster until someone screamed. Entry for swingdancer23's Dare Forum, Dare#6: Gift Oneshot!


**OMGZ MIDNIGHTXMUSIC WROTE A ONESHOT WITHOUT MOLLY/HIKARI IN IT WTF!1!1!eleven!121!1  
**

**Hey, shut up. Don't mock me. e_e**

**I swear, this thing was longer when I wrote it on my phone. ;_;**

**Guess who this is for.**

**Just guess.**

* * *

It's the same routine for him every single Monday: Go to Ocarina Inn at 11:00 AM and (attempt to) teach Maya how to cook, extinguish any fires, taste her food (or at least throw it over his shoulder and pretend), say something totally jerk-like about it, watch her cry and run out the door, then finally, chase her down to apologize. But it's harder for Chase to bit his tongue than for Hamilton to run 200 metres. The words, "Chase" and "not snarky" never belong in the same sentence.

Ever.

Though, it's never a surprise to_ anyone _that Maya always forgives him. She thinks he's a cooking god, after all.

He just thinks she's a hopeless case in the kitchen.

Today wasn't any different. Chase sighed and got up from his place in the wooden dining chair. He shuffled to the door, slipped on his sandals and picked up his burnt apron before walking outside, into the warm sunshine of the springtime. The charred, blue apron was somewhat of a memento of their first lesson. Well...Chase didn't want to keep it, but Maya threatened him with unpleasant scenarios...

_"You should preserve it! It'll remind us of today every time you wear it...or else I'll tie you to a chair and spoon-feed you my cooking for the rest of your life." After a minute of silence, she giggled into her palm and skipped away._

That girl could be scary. Chase knew she meant it, too, so he took it back with him and didn't get a new one ever since.

As Chase began his walk to Harmonica Town, he looked down at the blackened blue cloth and remembered that day last year, the "day of firsts", as Maya called it. Their first lesson, Chase's first time teaching someone, Maya's first time being within a 1 metre radius of Chase and fangirling inside, the first fire during a lesson, and Chase's first food poisoning. Memories that he didn't want, but it couldn't be helped, not unless he wanted to die.

That awful day and all of the Mondays following it were terrible.

* * *

**That "Day of Firsts"**

Maya was known around the island for her...not-so-great cooking skills, Chase was known for his talent in the kitchen, so naturally, they knew about each other. Though, it's odd that they've never talked, considering the size of the island. So when Maya's grandmother, Yolanda, knocked on his door on Thursday and asked Chase to teach Maya how to cook, the young man was surprised and confused. Why him of all people? Why won't she do it herself, anyway? She's a better chef than he is!

"Because Maya won't listen to me!" the elder said. "She's requesting that you do it instead of me, because she wants to meet the 'child prodigy'."

He was just plain creeped out now. 'Child prodigy?' Who was he, Beethoven? "Uh...I'm flattered, kind of...but why doesn't she just talk to me? It's a tiny island we live on, after all."

Yolanda sighed. "My granddaughter practically think you're a celebrity, so-"

"Just because I cook? Wow."

"-she doesn't think it would be alright to just walk up and talk to you."

Chase rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "And what makes you so sure that I'll accept?"

"Well, I know that you want to learn a few things yourself. So let's make a deal: you teach Maya, I'll teach you," Yolanda proposed, extending her hand.

This got the ginger male to ponder. Should he...? Sure, he was good, but Yolanda was the best, not to mention that she has had _years_ of experience. On the other hand, he has to put up with a girl he's never met who probably can't boil water and is his fangirl. But...if he does this, then he'll get tips from the best cook on the island. But...Chase is not a people person. **BUT!** It could get him closer to his dream of being an IRON CHEF. What to do...what to do?

"...Deal."

And they shook hands.

**:.:.:.:**

Monday came too soon.

Half of Chase regretting it, the other is saying, "It'll pay off someday." Psh, yeah. 'Someday.'

Chase stepped inside Ocarina Inn, which was the same as ever. Striped green walls with wooden tables and chairs, and a nice red rug in front of the doors leading to the guest rooms Jake was behind the check-in counter, examining a large book of who-knows-what, as always. Colleen was at the cash register, listening to Calvin's food order. Yolanda was in the kitchen behind Colleen, stirring something, most likely soup, in a pot, while a petite girl with blonde braids was bouncing in excitement beside her, chattering on about something unintelligible. As Chase got closer, he could make out the words she was saying.

"Oh, Grandma, I hope he's nice," she said. "I don't do well under pressure. I wonder if he can really help me become a chef. It's my dream, you know. What am I saying? Am I actually doubting the artistry of Chase? Haha, of course not. It's probably just my nerves."

'So this is Maya? Oh, jeez, I hope she won't talk my ears off...' Chase thought to himself.

"Grandma, what if he doesn't like me? What if he turns out to be a huge meanie-"

"Judging by my conversation with him, I'm sure he is one, dear," Yolanda replied without looking up at her talkative granddaughter.

"-that only cares about being your apprentice? Oh, darn, there I go again, making assumptions when I haven't even met him yet," Maya finished, then she sighed.

Chase was standing there, not sure what to do now. He didn't interrpt Maya and Yolanda's mostly one-sided conversation to avoid being rude to his soon-to-be mentor. But then again...his soon-to-be mentor was barely speaking. Should he tap on someone's shoulder so they can at least acknowledge his presence (saying that in the least self-centered way as possible)? Jake was too absorbed in that book (what the heck is in that thing, anyway?) to notice the young man standing near the tables, and Colleen had her back turned towards him, preparing Calvin's food. Calvin was crouching and bent over, tying the laces on his brown boots, Yolanda was now chopping something with such skill and precision, and Maya still fretted over the thought of Chase's opinions of her and her cooking.

Chase decided to be subtle, and "accidentally" kick a chair leg while walking and make a small noise. That way, he wouldn't feel awkward saying, "Hello" to a room full of busy-ish people. But wouldn't the chair thing make it more awkward? Ah, whatever. Don't question Chase's logic.  
But most people don't count kicking a chair leg and tripping and falling on your face, "subtle". Chase lay on the floor, groaning and rubbing his sore face. "Ow...not...as planned..."

Everyone in the room looked up from what they were doing to find the source of the loud thump that came from the wooden floor. Maya gasped and bent down next to the injured male, resting her hands on her knees. "Oh my gosh, are you alright? Do you need a band-aid or rubbing alcohol or anti-perspirant or other medical stuff? I don't know first-aid, I'm sorry, but the Clinic is right next door. Oh, I'm terrible under pressure!" The blonde offered one of her small hands to help him up, but Chase swatted it away and hastily stood on his own.

"Ugh...I'm fine. I'm not dying...yet," the stubborn man replied, dusting himself off.

Maya huffed. "Well, sorry Mister, for trying to assist you. Some people are so rude these days. It's not like I've done anything to you or anything. Sheesh, be grateful that I'm a nice person. Hey...wait, I've never seen you around before. Are you a traveller? Are you that new male farmer everyone's talking about? Hi, I'm Maya ! But don't expect me to forgive you for being so mean. Hmph."

Calvin was long gone, since he headed back to him room. He didn't want to be a part of this mess. Especially if Maya was involved. Jake simply shook his head at his daughter's rambling, as she tended to get carried away with her stories. Colleen spoke up, though, her eyebrows creased in concern. "Are you sure you're alright? We can't have a visitor get injured inside this building and leave. That's just not right! We will tend to any wounds you received, or we'll help you to the Clinic ourselves."

Yolanda burst out in hearty laughter. "It's okay, Colleen. Chase here is a strong boy, isn't that right?" she said.

This made Maya gasp. "You mean you're Chase? THE Chase?!"

Said boy raised his eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. I don't understand what's so special about me, but okay..."

The blonde squeaked quietly. "I. Am. So. SORRY!"

"Oh boy, here we go. Colleen, dear, where are my earplugs?" Jake asked, only half joking.

"Ohmygosh, I was soooooo rude to you before, and I thought you were a farmer! I'm terrible! Why else would you be wearing an apron? Oh turnips, forgive me! If I had known you were the Amazing Chase, I would've went on my knees and bowed down to you! ...Ooh! Wait!" She...actually did go on her knees and she repeated, "I am not worthy" over and over again.

While this all happened, Chase had his face cradled in his palm, contemplating whether he should run away or scream...or both. Why is he so special to this weird chick? Why did he get stuck with all of this? Why...what did he do to deserve this mayhem? Opening his door on Thursday will forever be the worst decision he has made in his life. Chase didn't want someone worshipping him as if he were a deity. He didn't want a chatty girl as a pupil. He certainly did not want any of this.

"Oh, I swear on the Harvest Goddess' wings, if you don't stand up right now," Yolanda threatened, "I will teach you myself, and ship Chase all the way to Mineral Town."

Maya froze, mid-bow. She then scrambled to her feet and fixed herself up, before wringing her hands together and looking at the ground. "Sorry, Grandma...I just got a little carried away, that's all..."

"A little?" Chase muttered quietly. Luckily for him, no one heard. He didn't want Maya to blow up again.

The girl looked up at him and smiled hesitantly. "Um...how about we start over. Hi there, I'm Maya!"

Chase lifted the corner of his mouth. Not really a smile, but close enough. "I'm Chase."

"I'll, uh, try to contain myself during our lessons, I pinky swear! Though, I can't count on it ALL the time...heh heh..." Maya stuck her little finger out to him expectantly. The male was embarrassed, but felt obliged to wrap his pinky around hers. He had to do SOMETHING nice for her, at least once.

It was kind of like an unspoken apology for all of the times he knew he would make her cry in the next year or so.

**:.:.:.:**

Both the teacher and student went in the back kitchen, the one Yolanda had previously used to attempt to teach Maya the basics of cooking. When the entered the medium-sized room, it had been quiet and awkward, neither of them talking to each other when washing their hands and preparing equipment for the lesson.

It was Chase who broke silence first. "So, uh...I heard that you aren't very great at cooking." Then he mentally facepalmed. 'Nice one, Chase. Best thing to say to your student.'

But Maya didn't seem very upset about the statement. She just smiled happily. "Yeah, I suppose I'm not. I don't know what I'm doing wrong though...I try my very best all the time, I follow the recipes word by word...huh, maybe I'm just not cut out for cooking! I should just give up my dream of being a chef."

This made Chase glare at her and frown. "Listen. I don't ever want to hear that from you again. I'm not going to teach a quitter. If you have a goal, you should do everything in you power to achieve it. If you don't try to succeed, you never will, got it?"

Maya gasped, then looked at the ground, ashamed. "...you're right," she mumbled quietly, shaking her head. "You're absolutely right. I'm so stupid to say that..." The blonde then brightened. She had a determined spark in her blue eyes. "I knew you were the right choice for a teacher, I did. Listen to that beautifully inspirational speech! Yeah! I'll do whatever it takes, as long as I become the world's greatest chef!"

It was the ginger's turn to be shocked. "Whoa, whoa. Let's not jump too far ahead. Just far enough to get you going somewhere. But a word of giving up as long as you're learning from me. "

Maya giggled and nodded. "Alrighty then! Well, with all that aside...let's get cooking, O Culinary Master!" She pumped her fist in a Luke-fashion.

Chase's eye twitched at the title he was given, but thought it was best to ignore it and move on. "Well, I thought we should start out simple, so that's why you're going to make fried eggs today, the most basic recipe on this island. Eggs and oil. I want you to watch me do it first, and then you'll try it yourself. Got it?"

The girl gave him a thumbs-up and a cheery grin, signalling for him to start. She watched him pour some oil into the hot pan, skillfully crack eggs and plop them in there, as well. But her favourite part was seeing the egg fly in the air, flipping, and then landing again in the pan.

"Hey, Mister Chef Genius? Do I have to flip it like that or can I use the spatula instead?" she asked.

"One: Stop giving me stupid titles. Two: No, but you'll impress me if you do," the chef answered and he slid the finished product onto a plate. "Now, your turn. Any other questions before I start?"

"Hmm...is your hair orange or peach coloured?"

"I'm not answering unrelated questions."

"Darn. Then fine, no questions," Maya said, disappointed.

She grabbed the container of oil and slipped out juuuust the right amount of it into the skillet. Picking up the egg and tapping it on the counter lightly, she poured the contents of the shell along with the oil.

_'Doing good so far, Maya,'_ she thought to herself. _'You can do it! Just ace this one and Chase'll be amazed!'_

Maya waited a few moments to let the bottom side of the egg cook before flicking the pan a little too hard and sending the egg flying. Both pairs of eyes in the room followed it up, up, up until it stopped and got stuck on the ceiling.

Aw, crap.

The two of them stared at the egg above them, and they swore, it was staring back at them. It was quiet until Chase spoke. "Try it again. We're not leaving until I'm satisfied."

So she did. Again and again and again. One time, it was too runny. Next, it was too dry. Then too oily. And Chase even tried the one that stuck to the ceiling (it eventually peeled off), and said it tasted too much like plaster. That wasn't even her fault! Well...not...ALL of it...  
Okay, fine. It was. All of it.

It was only an hour later when they finally stopped. But not because Maya actually did it correctly, but only because...this happened...

**:.:.:.:**

"-then Calvin came over to us and just straight up asked Phoebe out! Can you believe it? I mean, most guys probably wouldn't even have to courage to talk to a girl, but nope. Calvin's got it all," Maya continued on. She wasn't even looking at the pan any more, she just glanced at Chase as she spouted gossip.  
"Maya, I honestly don't care," came his blunt reply. He turned his head and raised his eyebrow at her.

"But it's a good story! Hey, how about this one time that Kathy thought Luke liked her, and her best friend Selena liked Luke, so then Selena got jealous and she and Kathy didn't speak for 2 months! Seriously, I'm not-"

Something bright red and orange caught Chase's eye, and he flicked his gaze back to the pan, where a fire was starting.  
"Chase, what are you looking a- AH! A FIRE!" Maya exclaimed.

**:.:.:.:**

Back in the main room of the Inn, Jake looked up from his book when he had heard someone shouting, "-A FIRE!" somewhere from the back,

"Honey? Was that Maya just now, screaming something about a fire?" he asked his wife.

"Hmm? I didn't hear anything like that," she replied.

"And if that really was Maya, I'm sure Chase can take care of it," Yolanda added, waving her hand.

Jake paused for a moment, then shrugged. Good enough.

**:.:.:.:**

Maya quickly let go of the pan and ran behind her teacher, who looked for a fire extinguisher. There was one next to the door, and Chase quickly grabbed it and ran back towards the stove. The fire was getting bigger now, but still stayed inside the pan. Maya, which was freaking out, flailed her arms around and accidentally whipped Chase's apron into the pan. The fabric had now caught on fire, which forced the wearer to drop the extinguisher and roll on the floor to stop the flames. Luckily, the apron had only been in the fire for a few seconds, so he didn't have to roll that much to put them out.

Maya had paused her panicking to look down at Chase. It was actually kind of funny, seeing him tumble around on the tile...WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! There was still a fire in the room! She picked up the abandoned extinguisher and aimed at the pan. Her sweaty hands struggled with the pin on the top but after a few tugs, it finally came off. She squeezed the handle and the foam came out, covering the fire. After a few minutes, Maya had made sure it was completely out, before stopping and collapsing onto the floor, panting, beside Chase, who was slightly in shock.  
"...Heh heh...sooo...that was exciting..." Maya laughed awkwardly, but she shut up when Chase narrowed his violet eyes at her.  
"Did we just experience the same thing? That was a complete disaster!" he shouted.

It was at that moment, Chase learned that Maya didn't classify it as a disaster unless someone screamed.

**:.:.:.:**

After a long explanation to Maya's parents and a threat about his apron from Maya herself, Chase left Harmonica Town and headed back to his nice, quiet, SAFE house in Flute Fields. He didn't plan to go back to town until next Monday. The man had just hoped that the rest of the week was peaceful and fire-free.

When the exhausted male arrived at his destination, he proceeded to throw himself onto his big, warm, comfy bed without changing into pyjamas and doze off for 2 more hours. His dreams (nightmares) were riddled with flames, braids, and evil eggs hunting him down, but tumbled out of bed with a scream when someone ran the doorbell.

Chase sighed, ruffled his hair, mussing it up even further and dragged himself to the door. When he opened it, he saw...nothing. No one. He looked around for someone and came up short. "Is this some kind of stupid joke?" he grumbled to himself. He was about to turn back inside, but noticed something on the ground; a white paper box. Confused and suspicious, he carefully picked it up and kicked the door shut. Chase set the parcel on his small dinner table. When he slowly opened it up, he found something unexpected.

"Orange cake?" he asked. On the inside of the open top was a note, written right on the lid in pink permanent marker.

**_'Dear, Mister Frying Pan God,_**

**_Thank you so so sooo much for being willing to teach me how to cook (um, even if I didn't get it right all those times)! It means a lot to me, it really does. You've inspired me to keep my dream alive. I want to be a great chef like you one day (maybe even better, heh heh)! Don't worry, though; when I'm the super famous Best-Chef-in-the-World and everyone wants my autograph, I'll sign yours first!_**

**_Sincerely,_**  
**_~Maya "Soon-to-be-Famous" Safaia, one of your fangirls_**

**_P.S. ...Don't worry, Grandma made the cake, not me. '_**

Chase blinked at the note, re-read it, and stared at it for a few minutes. Then he burst out laughing. "Mine first, huh? We'll see..." he trailed off with a smirk.

**:.:.:.:**

Really. Chase can say alllllll he wants about how that day was a disaster, but of course, he knew how much he actually enjoyed it at the end. Maybe because it wasn't really a disaster after all.

At least, according to Maya, that is.

* * *

**SURPRISE! **

**To violetfireflies (Letty ;D), one of my awesome home bros! I just HAD to include Chase (even though I can't write him that well xD), because I know how much you love that boy. Silly silly boy... Anyways. I hope after you read this, you release Gilly from your kraken-infested closet. Or at least stop feeding him teh pepperz. D: ****I tried my best to write Chase and Maya friendship stuff (but it can also be interpreted as romance), since this is my first time. xP  
I tried to lie to you about not participating in this Dare, so you wouldn't catch on.**

**But if you said to me that you had no idea, I'd assume you were lying.  
**

**... ;D  
**

**I hope you liked it! :D  
**

**Peace! ~Middy**


End file.
